


Moments

by babey



Series: Miraith [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babey/pseuds/babey
Summary: a collection of moments between Mirage and Wraith[a compendium of all my miraith ficlets from tumblr - the style of each oneshot varies from being written in full to being more ramble-y, generally less that 1k words though]





	1. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/182870649034/how-do-you-think-mirage-and-wraiths-first-kiss

Their first kiss was after a particularly rough Apex Games; it was down to just their squad and one other, but just moments before finishing the match, Mirage got knocked down. Wraith and Pathfinder manage to finish off the other team, but still there is just pure fear gripping Wraith’s heart.

She slides over to where he’s been downed and starts giving medical aid even though they’ll all be picked up and treated in a few moments. She can barely hear the victory music playing from the speakers, the voice announcing that they’re the Apex Champions - she’s too focus on the blood rushing in her ears and Elliott’s groans of pain.

Then, he stabilises, and he makes _some dumb quip_ and Wraith is just teary-eyed, laughing in relief, her forehead against his. They’ve both seen each other nearly die plenty of times before, but this time they all could’ve gone down, there could’ve been no hope of saving one another, and in the heat of the moment she kisses him and he kisses back and when she pulls back he’s got this shit-eating grin on his face and he makes another quip to which she rolls her eyes as she helps him to his feet.

The kiss goes unspoken of for a little while after that, but before their next Apex Game they realise they need to talk about it, if even just to clear the air, and they agree that if they survive this match, they’d give the whole couple thing a try.

They survive, and although it takes a while for Wraith to get used to kissing _outside_ of near-death experiences, they’re patient and soft with each other and soon enough they’re sharing pecks whenever nobody’s looking.


	2. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183012046919/based-on-that-cute-ass-ask-yesterday-how-does

Mirage is a nervous guy. He covers it up damn well with the front he presents to his audience but the fact remains he’s lost so much and he entered the games to try and gain something and you know what? He did, but wasn’t riches or fame like he intended - it was a genuine bond forged through death, and a true love that stems from a willingness to try everything to understand and help each other.

He’s lost _so much_ already, he can’t lose Wraith.

Wraith’s an isolated soul - over the top displays of affection and social events make her uncomfortable; Mirage knows that combining the two would never work, so he finds another way: a private homecooked meal - porkchops, just to try and ease his nerves - in the home they created _together_. Wraith feels like something’s up when she see it all, and she picks up on Mirage’s nervousness, but the voices whisper no warnings, and that’s enough for her.

He puts off popping the question the entire dinner, but he’s fumbling over his words more than usual and he’s kind of shakey and eventually Wraith stops him and asks what’s wrong and he’s so caught off guard the words just messily fall from his mouth and he’s said “_I want to get married but I understand if you don’t I’m sorry I just-_”

He stops talking quickly, because Wraith is crying.

For as long as she can remember - which isn’t that long - she’s been a mere shell of whoever she used to be. No purpose, no name, no answers.

But now, Elliott Witt is before her, having saved her life countless times, and her having done the same in return, and they broke down each other’s walls and realised though they’ve experienced different types of loss, they have more in common than intially thought, and their personalities balance each other out, filling in the missing pieces, and this relationship just isn’t the sort of thing you can let go of

For the first time, she’s found her purpose - fighting alongside Mirage, realising that though a past is good to know about, she needs to build her own future, too.

For the first time, she’s found a name - she may never be sure of what her true name is, and she’s still lacking a forename, but taking the surname ‘Witt’ is a step towards forging her own identity outside of her ‘Wraith’ persona.

For the first time, she’s found an answer - a true, definitive answer. It’s not in response to a question she posed herself, but, simple as it is, ‘_yes_’ is exactly the answer she’s looking for now.

It’s not an elaborate or elegant proposal, all stuttering and crying, but it‘s still it’s own form of beauty.

Mirage’s mother had been hesitant about Wraith initially, but over time she had grown appreciative of the girl. Elliott’s mother had been the first person he’d come to when he realised he wanted to take this step in his relationship, and when she finds out Wraith said yes?

She’d lost three sons before, but this young woman had prevented the loss of her fourth; despite the loss the Witt family had faced, Elliott’s mother is teary eyed and grateful at the fact she’s gained this daughter-in-law along the way


	3. Shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183058729869/what-is-wraiths-reaction-the-first-time-she-sees

The first time she sees him shirtless, she doesn’t actually have time to think much about it because he’s kinda bleeding everywhere and she’s gotta deal with this injury asap so it’s more of an ‘_oh fuck take off your shirt so i can reach this wound and save your life_’ sorta thing.

But the first time she sees him shirtless under different circumstances? Wraith is good at coming off as very self-disciplined. She’s got a more than decent poker face. She’s seen him shirtless before so it souldn’t faze her. Besides, they’re in the middle of training, he’s all sweaty and he just took his shirt off to like try and cool down.

But she’s averting her gaze best she can and there’s just a hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks and she’s praying he doesn’t notice because he’ll never let her live it down and-

“You look kinda flushed, you okay?”

“_Put on a shirt_.”

Oops. Wrong choice of words, cause now he’s got this shit eating grin on his face. He was sitting down before, kinda hunched over so she didnt have too hard a time not looking at him, but now he’s standing tall, hand on hips, shirtless figure in full view and she’s _so_ considering just falling into the void right now.

“Why? Y’see something?”

She just huffs and turns away from him, embarrassed about being caught staring. He’s laughing behind her, but he drops the subject for now, and they both return to training, faces both significantly warmer than they were before. Wraith still has a feeling he’ll bring it up later, though.

(He does. They’re talking strategy with Pathfinder when the bot mentions loot in the arena, and Mirage makes a comment about how “maybe Wraith could do some scouting for loot - afterall, she loves looking at chests, inside _and_ outside the arena”. He shoots her a wink and she’s blushing furiously and refuses to meet anyone’s gaze for the rest of the conversation)


	4. Shirtless pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183077246679/follow-up-first-time-mirage-sees-wraith

_he’s so fuckin awkward oh my god he didnt mean to intrude he didnt think sorry sorry sorry_

He and Path are waiting on Wraith before hitting the town and buying some celebratory drinks - not sure what they’re celebrating, but it’s always a morale boosting bonding session - and Mirage gets a little impatient. So, he waltzs up to her room, knocks on the door and strolls inside without waiting for an answer.

“Hey, Wraith, how much longer you gonna be-“

He realises that she literally in the middle of getting changed just a moment too late. She’s standing there, shocked, in just her bra and underwear. They maintain eye contact for a few painful moments, both going completely red in the face, before Mirage lets out this anguished yelp and claps his hand over his eyes, bumbling apologies. Wraith really just wants to fall into the void right now.

“Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t realise you were- _ow_!” He smacks into the doorframe on his way out, his eyes still covered, and while it helps break the tension a bit, by the end of the night both are knocking back drinks to try and forget the embarrassing incident.


	5. Second Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183077675229/how-is-wraith-and-mirages-first-kiss-when

It’s been a while since they kissed, and they’ve been dancing around these feelings ever since, but they just won another Apex Game, and they agreed they’d give this whole relationship thing a go if they survived the match, so…

It’s the middle of the night when Mirage knocks on Wraith’s door. She opens it, confused, but he just grins nervously and asks if she has a free moment. He takes her to the roof, and reveals a blanket and food - it’s pork chops, so thank god she agreed to come with him - and a clear view of the stars, because despite his endless jokes and flirting, he’s really just a big sap. Still, he’s nervous, and instinctively falls back on humour, mentioning how he ‘owed her dinner after she saved his life’.

They spend the time quietly, but really, no words _need_ to be spoken; they know they’ve let their walls down around each other and that’s enough.

Eventually, Mirage is tapping his fingers anxiously and he speaks up and asks “hey, uh, ca- can I kiss you?”

Wraith is surprised, but still manages to nod. The kiss is short and chaste, but they’re both grinning when they part, and they quickly lean in again


	6. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183078721839/because-youd-expect-the-roles-to-be-reversed

Wraith’s asleep, dreamless, when the voices start whispering, louder and louder, telling her to _wake up_, telling her _there’s trouble_, telling her that _Elliott needs her_-

She jolts awake, making haste as she pulls herself to Mirage’s room. She opens the door as quietly as possible, peering into the darkness only to hear irregular breathing and someone sniffling.

“Elliott?”

“Wraith! Uh, everything’s fine, just go back to sleep.”

She doesn’t. Instead, she closes the door behind her, cautiously approaching him, not wanting to overstep boundaries. When she sits on the edge of his bed and offers him her hand, though, he emerges from the covers and latches onto her as he sobs. She doesn’t know what to say to help the situation, so instead she strokes his hair and quietly listens as he fumbles out an explanation.

Her nightmares usually involved only herself and her experiences, but even though she can’t relate, her heart still clenches as he mumbles how he dreamt of how his brothers died.

They eventually crawl under the covers together, arms wrapped tightly around each other as she acts as his anchor. When his breathing evens out and his tears stop falling, she quietly tells him that his brothers would he proud, that his mother is proud, and that she herself will always be there for him.

They stay like this until well after the sun has risen.


	7. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183147481789/what-would-mirage-do-if-wraith-almost-dies

Cold, merciless fear grips his heart like a vice.

_ Hasn’t he lost enough?_

She’s dying in his arms and he feels numb and sick and useless all at once. He can’t feel himself crying - his mind is miles away, thinking only of her - but blurry vision and a weak hand brushing away his tears indicates he is.

_Hasn’t he lost enough?_

She’s usually pale anyway, but now her skin looks nearly lifeless. Her breathing is shallow, struggling. She raises a trembling hand, resting it on his cheek as she squeezes her eyes closed, pain distorting her features.  
Hasn’t he lost enough?

Her hand falls, and he freezes, staring in shock. She’s motionless in his arms, and a moment passes. And another. And another. And then he sobs, desperately pulling her to his chest, clinging to her lifeless frame as he shakes with every cry.

_ba-bump_

He pauses.

_ba-bump_

He listens.

_ba-bump_

He smiles.

_ba-bump_

It’s faint - _so, so desperately faint_ \- but it’s there. A heartbeat, accompanied by a shallow breath. She’s _alive_.

He’s lost enough, and he’s _not_ losing her.


	8. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183194988479/captain-how-did-mirage-react-the-first-time-he

It was early in the morning when Mirage, bleary-eyed and half-asleep, saw Wraith walk by. Except, he didn’t quite realise it was her for a moment.

The double take he did when he realised who this was certainly woke him up.

In his defence, he’d only ever seen Wraith with her hair pulled back into a top-knot, and he was in no way prepared for what she looked like with her hair loose.

So, he continued to lean back against the kitchen counter, but instead of saying ‘good morning’ like a normal person, he white-knuckled the mug in his hand, paying so little attention to the drink that he tilted the mug a bit too much, causing coffee to spill down his chin.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Uh, yeah- yeah!” He splutters out the words, wiping his mouth, red in the face and not quite meeting her gaze. He clears his throat, a weak attempt to salvage his dignity. “You, uh, your hair- it looks really good.”

She blinks once, twice, then lets a small smile slip.

Elliot thinks that’s reward enough for the embarrassment he just experienced.


	9. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/183390505244/wraith-gets-seriously-hurt-after-saving-mirages

**danger, you’re i̵n̴ ̸d̸a̵n̴g̴e̸r̴, h̷͕͎͈̯̯͓̒̔̀ę̷͍͌͋̎͘͝’̴͔̗̗̰̹̪̉̾͌̄̃ṣ̸̟̅̆̽̐ ̷̛̬̮͋̍͛̾i̵̡̭̲̊͂̔̕̚ͅn̶̢̡̗̆̀̐͊ ḋ̸͓͕̣̓͛͂̎̋ ̶͓̗͛̆̈͂̑͜͜a̴͉͈͋̆̂̇͠ ̷̛̮͍̆͆̀̈͐͜n̴̥͒̈̄̚ ̶̟̲̹̪́̒̆̈́g̵̪͋͆ ̵̛̞̙̰͍͌́̈́͜ȩ̸̗̞͖͍̈́̕ ̵̺̹͍̞͓͈̇r̷̙͋͛̊̓̍͘**

The voices she heard were usually relatively calm, even in the face of death, and to hear the whispers so frenzied again after such a long time was a shock to her system.

Tearing open a portal behind him, Wraith shoved Mirage backwards. She practically felt time slow down as the grenade sailed through the air.

The last time they were in a situation like this, only she survived. Perhaps this was retribution for not saving her squadmates before.

The explosion drowned out even the panicked whispers in her mind, and she was left with nothing but searing hot pain and darkness.

On the other side, Mirage watched helplessly as Wraith’s body fell through the portal. Fear courses through his veins and tightens his throat as he shakily checks to see if she’s alive, because even if she is, who knows how long she’ll last in this state?


	10. Wraith’s Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/184022218624/what-if-elliott-got-very-badly-hurt-like-near

The voices look out for _her_ before anyone else. Not even a whisper is spared for the rest - Elliott Witt is no exception.

By this logic, it isn’t her fault that she doesn’t warn him about the incoming assailant. Afterall, you can’t warn someone about something you’re unaware of. Nevertheless, it doesn’t stop the guilt from climbing up her throat and choking her when she turns the corner to see the enemy about to finish him once and for all.

Her limbs go numb and her eyes go white as something else takes over, the air around her sparking with raw energy.

The stranger has been practically mutilated by the time she’s done with him.

His teammates burst into the building, but they’re too late, and Wraith disappears before their eyes, reappearing behind them, then beside them, then once again before them, going out of her way to break bones and spill blood, striking fear into their final moments.

When she goes to help Mirage, despite the way her eyes have returned to normal, despite the relief that dominates his features, with a heavy heart she still recognises the flicker of that same fear reflected in his eyes.

Her name is Wraith. Usually, he can look far past it, preoccupied with his own demons.

Other times, as blood stains the ground and power crackles through the air, he’s forced to remember that she has that name for a reason.


	11. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/186504354639/wraith-has-a-little-journal-that-she-has-since-she

“So, I didn’t know you drew.”

Wraith stills immediately in her movements, a forkful of food frozen halfway to her mouth. She has nerves of steel, immune to just about any scare, but no whispers had warned her of that little bombshell he dropped.

She swallows thickly, ignoring the way her heart lurched at prospect of him finding out her secret hobby, instead chosing to focus on more rational thoughts. No, no, he must just be trying to prompt a conversation, he hasn’t found the journal.

“I’ve only ever drawn blueprints and stick figures. I’ll admit, I was kinda surprised when I saw your work, but I like it,” Elliott nods thoughtfully as he chews his food, sat opposite Wraith, wilfully oblivious to her rosy cheeks and her thinly veiled shock. _Shit_, okay, he saw the journal. “It’s, uh, _poetic_ \- all the illustrations and, well, the poetry? I _think_ it was poetry - I mean, it was pretty poetic - okay, I’ve already said that, but still; you’re like a regular Money- Minet- Min- ugh, y’know, that artist from forever ago. You’re _good_.”

There’s still a little well of panic bubbling in Wraith’s core, embarrassed that something as personal as that journal had been seen by anyone.

Nevertheless, it was overshadowed by the elation she felt at Elliott’s praise.

She coughs, averting her gaze for a moment. “It’s, uh, it’s actually because I-“ She falters in her confession. “I don’t want to forget anything else, _ever_ again.”

She risks a glance at Mirage, nervous despite knowing she’ll always have his support. Her cheeks are stained red from her flusterment.

He seems as though someone pressed pause on his actions, jaw slightly open as he’s halfway through a mouthful of the meal at hand. He blinks once, twice, processing the information before he swallows.

Elliott’s gaze softens, a broad smile illustrating his heartfelt reassurance the same way Wraith illustrated the words describing her memories: the most important thing being emphasised.

“You won’t forget, and even if you do, not only does Path have, like, _everything_ memorised for us, you’ve got all the stuff that matters written down in a killer journal,” He leans a little closer over the table, giving a nod of his head as if acting confident strengthens his point. It’s enough to cause the corner of Wraith’s mouth to quirk upwards. “Plus you’ve got the everlasting support of that pretty killer boyfriend of yours, too, if I do say so myself.”

A breathy laugh escapes her, much to Elliott’s joy, and she makes a mental note to add this moment to her journal.


	12. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/186690355014/wraith-and-watson-become-friends-and-eventually

Natalie wasn’t a people person. It’s why she preoccupied herself with science and engineering - electricity was universal, it had been studied, tried, and tested. People were different. People weren’t predictable.

But Natalie could still find similarities between electricity and people. She could see the sparks that made a mirror of the two subjects.

She could see the sparks in Wraith’s eyes whenever the mysterious legend happened to look at _him_.

“You’re fond of Elliott, aren’t you?” It had taken Natalie a long time to reach a point at which she could say she and Wraith were friends, so she hoped this wouldn’t overstep any boundaries.

Wraith blinks, brows raised, before she steels her expression, hiding her surprise behind and impassive mask. “What?”

“The way you look at him is very sweet,” Natalie smiles encouragingly. “There’s no shame in liking him.”

“I don’t like him,” Wraith’s voice is firm, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Natalie gives her a look, and the void jumping legend averts her gaze. “I _don’t_ like him. He’s just… intriguing.”

The blonde claps her hands together, beaming at her friend’s confession, the shine in her eyes alluding to the plan forming in her mind.

It’s what leads the young engineer to slide into a bar seat that evening. It’s far from her preferred scene, but everyone knows of the one and only Mirage’s talents as a bartender, so here Natalie found herself.

“Wattson! What brings you here?” Elliott grins at her from behind the bar.

“I found out some positively _electrifying_ news today, and thought I should celebrate!” A melodic laugh escapes her at her own joke.

“Oh? What happened?” The famed legend asks, sliding her a non-alcoholic drink of her choice. Natalie doesn’t miss the way his eyes flicker along the length of the bar, searching for a familiar face.

“Looking for Wraith?” Elliott jolts at the question the young woman asks so innocently.

“What? No, I’m just…” With a nervous laugh, he trails off, trying to find an excuse. “Yeah, I got nothing. How’d you know?”

“She looks for you the same way.” Natalie shrugs, taking a sip from the glass.

He looks taken aback by this comment. “She, uh, she does?”

“Mhm,” The matchmaker hums. “You should ask her out.”

Elliott gawks at her as though she’s just grown another head. “That’s loadi- ludicra- ludeecr- that’s out of the question!”

“Why?”

“It’s _Wraith_, she doesn’t like _anyone_.”

“She likes _you_.”

Elliott Witt swallows thickly, obviously clinging to such reassurances but still hesitant to act on such claims.

Natalie sighs, leaning a little further forward and nodding to the other end of the bar. “Listen, she came in a few minutes ago - and she wouldn’t be here if weren’t for the fact _you’re_ working,” Elliott follows her gaze to where the mysterious legend sits. Wraith seems wilfully ignorant of the people around her, but her eyes still flicker in the direction of Natalie and Elliott as if she knew they were watching her. “You should do something about it.”

The holographic trickster nods, the confidence of his Mirage facade slipping in this moment of nervousness. Still, he takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves and approaching the woman.

Natalie tries to subtly eavesdrop, moving to a booth near the pair and listening in.

“Wraith! Fancy seeing you here.”

“Elliott, hi.”

He clears his throat. “So, uh, would you like to maybe go out sometime? Just us?”

There’s a pause. “Just us?”

“Yeah, just us.”

“Like…?”

“On a date, preferably?”

Another pause. Natalie risks a glance at them.

Wraith’s smiling.

“I’d love to.”

“Oh, thank god- I, uh, I mean, of course you would!”

Wraith snorts. “That sounded confident.”

“Well, a little birdy told me some very encouraging information, so…”

“A little birdy, huh?”

“Yeah, a little birdy that’d I’d have to cut the power on if she was wrong.” He’s clearly joking, but it’s compensating for some kind of insecurity.

“Cut the power on a _bird_?” Wraith raises a brow, looking at Natalie from the corner of her eye. The younger woman is quick to shrink away, averting her gaze for just a moment before looking back.

Elliott wrinkles his nose. “Okay, yeah, so maybe that mepha- mephator?”

“Metaphor.”

“Okay, that _metaphor_ has gone on too long, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Someone calls out to Elliott, dragging his attention away Wraith and back to his job despite his reluctance.

Natalie’s got a grin on her face when Wraith looks directly over at her and winks, mouthing the words “thank you” at the blonde.

She looks _happy_.

Yeah, Natalie wasn’t a people person. It’s why she preoccupied herself with science and engineering - electricity was universal, it had been studied, tried, and tested. People were different. People weren’t predictable.

But Natalie still found that the sparks between two people in love were just as wonderful to witness.


	13. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mirage-babey.tumblr.com/post/186757659984/please-consider-wraith-needing-comfort-as-the

_“They’re watching you.”_

Yeah, _of course_ they were watching her. She could see that _without_ the voices whispering in the recesses of her mind. As a squad, they had gone from strength to strength, and this match was no exception. A level two flawless victory, they were calling it. Nobody had been severely injured, let alone respawned, and Wraith had been the kill leader when they took the win.

The voices had a lot to say that round, and they weren’t letting up now.

It had been a few days since the game, and now Wraith found herself stuck amidst swarms of journalists and sponsors in a grand hall. The cameras constantly flashing, lens shutters constantly clinking, rich folk constantly watching; it made her far more self conscious than usual, hyperaware of her surroundings.

And the voices never ceased hissing to her.

She didn’t need to know who’s eyes were on her, who’s lips were murmuring conspiracies about her - she just wanted to go _home_.

But then they’d deride her most simple wishes, reminding her that she didn’t truly _have_ a home. No, and it’d stay that way until she sorted her life out and figured out who she _actually_ was.

No identity, no home, and no one but the prying public.

It was a lonely existence, with only the voices of thousand alternate selves to keep her company. And that’s not the kind of company that offers unconditional comfort.

And yet, somehow, despite the never-ending warnings whispered to her, not a single voice warns her of the hand that comes to rest on her shoulder, sending a jolt of fear through her being.

“You look like you’re having the time of your life.”

Ah, that’s why they didn’t warn her.

She immediately relaxes, practically able to hear the grin on his face through the sarcastic quip that falls effortlessly from his lips. He’s ever the entertainer, a part he’s rehearsed well and is always fit to play.

She glances at him from the corner of her eye and catches sight of his facade flickering, if only for a moment. He shifts, moving so they’re both facing the long table piled high with unnecessary hors d’oeuvres, faces hidden from the view of the cameras.

His voice drops, quieter, words meant only for her to hear. “Hey, you okay?”

“Always.” Her answer is quick, fatally sharp. It’s intended to be dismissive of the topic, but contrary to popular belief, Elliott Witt is a smart man.

“You don’t look it,” He remarks. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m _fine_,” Wraith reiterates, voice firm, if not a little forced. Her throat feels tight, and she swallows thickly. The voices offer her guidance, but as much as she trusts them, she can only bring herself to try to ignore them now. “It’s all just a bit… much.” She can’t tell him the specifics - he’d think she was crazy.

Elliott regards her for a moment before humming. “It’s not really your scene, _this_, is it?” He pauses. “You didn’t like this after our other wins, either.”

“No, I didn’t.” Her voice is quiet, smaller than usual. She isn’t fond of feeling this vulnerable - it suddenly feels like everyone is watching her interaction with Mirage, and the dress she was made to wear for the event offers little in the way of protection from their stares.

“If you want, I could cause a distraction so you could sneak out. I’ll cover for you.” He offers, and Wraith can’t help the glimmer of hope she feels.

“Really?” Covering for each other usually means making sure the other doesn’t get shot by the enemy, but the phrase holds just as much - if not more - significance here. Out of the arena, they owe nothing to each other, but he still goes out of his way to help.

Her teammate smiles reassuringly at her. “Yeah, sure. It’s no problem,” He shrugs off his suit jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She gives him a questioning look and he clears his throat awkwardly. “You, uh, sorry, you just looked kinda uncomfortable in that - not that you looked bad! You look spetac- septac- spect- really good! But it isn’t what you usually wear, so I kinda figured something with pockets and long sleeves-“

“Thank you.” Wraith cuts off his rambling, allowing her gratitude to be expressed more clearly than most of her emotions. The jacket is black and weighs comfortably on her shoulders, an item of clothing she’s far more comfortable with than the getup she had to wear this evening. She forces down the reassurance she feels when she smells Elliott’s cologne clinging to the fabric, instead focusing on how he too looks more comfortable now, stood before her in dark slacks and a pastel yellow button-up shirt.

The voices hiss conflicting messages to her, some warning her against getting too close to him, others humouring the longing she’s trying so desperately to ignore right now.

But for just one sweet, extended moment, the voices go silent, stunned by Elliott pressing his lips to her forehead.

She freezes, and he immediately draws back, as if just realising what he’s done. Face turning red, he laughs awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck and gesturing to a cluster of people across the room from them. “I, uh, I should go now, sorry. Um, you have fun doing whatever you’re gonna go do - and don’t worry, I’ve got your back!”

She doesn’t have a chance to respond before he’s turned tail and fled from the scene - she doesn’t even have the chance to think of a response.

But she knows the voices are quieter now, almost compliant, now murmuring instead of hissing, echoing the feelings she’s pushed as far out of mind as possible.

She pulls the jacket a little tighter around her shoulders, and she feels a little less lonely in this world.


End file.
